Move On
by masenperry
Summary: Edward finds that he has an interest in Forks long lost daughter, Isabella Swan. But before he can move in Katherine Pierce comes to town.


**Vampire Diaries and Twilight X-OVER.**

**Summary:** Edward finds that he has an interest in Forks' long lost daughter Isabella Swan. But before he can move in, Katherine Pierce comes to town.

**AN: **Before I start I want to say that this is my first story and I'm completely slow when it comes to this software so if anyone wants to help me out, it'd be great! Also. I kind of love surprises? So a lot of this story will just kind of jump out at you and I'm sorry if it bothers you but the first two or three chapters the POV's will be kind of mixed up and short. Just so you can get a feel for the characters. But please let me know if it's stupid, so that way I can learn and give everyone what they want in some shape or form. Any way, that's all! If I forgot anything I'll remember by the time I'm done typing this.

* * *

**EPOV**

Today was the day. Alice had a vision exactly two months ago today that Chief Swans estranged daughter would be coming to live with him after the death of her mother. The vision showed the most beautiful slender figure, long mahogany hair, chocolate brown eyes set in a pale heart shaped face, and perfect full lips. I felt a tug at my self that I never felt before seeing her through Alice's eyes.

"Alice! Let's go." I shouted

"Geez, calm down Edward. She's going to be late anyway. No need to get your panties in a bunch!" "_I know you wear banana hammocks when you pretend to sun bathe Edward." _

I chose to ignore the last part that she thought to herself. Alice giggled as she bounced down the steps, Jasper following close behind. Emmett and Rosalie who were both sitting on the couch, making out like a bunch of horny teenagers, broke away and looked at us, curious.

_"Eddies finally going to get some!" _

_"WHAT! Edward, what is she talking about?"_

I looked at Rosalie. So shallow, but so beautiful. She could find any surface to look at herself on, and when she did that her thoughts usually ranged to how perfect she was or how imperfect others around her were. But little did either of them know...Jasper whipped his head around to me in question. _"Why are you feeling so smug?" _He asked me with his stupid eye brow raised. Did he think he looked good when he did that? I merely shrugged my shoulders and made sure to mask my emotions. Damn Jasper and his pesky ability.

**BPOV**

I rolled into the dreary town of Forks, Washington. Jesus. It rained more in this fucking town than anywhere I've ever been. "God Katherine, why in the hell did you force me to come here?" I muttered.

**#*Flashback*#**

_I ran down the steps when I heard a car approaching my drive way. Who the fuck would come out here? Let alone have the balls to do so. I thought to myself. I opened my door to see someone I never thought I'd see again. _

_"Katherine! What the hell are you doing here?" I shouted at her. The last time I saw this bitch I was five seconds from killing her skanky ass. _

_"Bella, it's Damon. Please. I need your help!" Katherine begged._

_Wow, she actually said please...and she looks sad. Katherine never looks sad. Shit. What am I going to get myself into?_

***#End Flashback#***

So here I am, in fucking Forks where my nephew Charlie Swan lives, doing a grand old favor to help Katherine fucking Pierce. Colorful, I know. Although. I can't say I have any hard feelings against Damon. Just his asshole slash manwhore brother, Stefan Salvatore. You see I have a secret. I am not Isabella Swan. My name is Isabella De Luca. I am not 18 years old. My real age is 456 years old. I was not born in Forks, Washington. My real birthplace was Florence, Italy during the Italian Renaissance. My parents aren't Renee Dwyer and Charlie Swan. My birth parents were Claudia and Fabrizio De Luca.

**EPOV**

I sat inside Mrs. Kane's math class when I heard her arrival. From Mrs. Cope's mind I could see she would be heading to world history where Jasper and Emmett currently were. hopefully Jasper could control himself long enough for me to find out some useful information about the newest student. God. She looks better than in Alice's vision. After she entered the classroom I monitiered Jasper and Emmett's thoughts. She made her way to the front desk handing him her slip. He signed it and pointed her to a desk right next to the schools biggest skank, Lauren Mallory. She looked at Mallory with distaste and sat down. Emmett who sat in front of Mallory turned around and stared at her like she was a form of entertainment. I begged him to turn around, to stop looking but he did not.

"What!" she spat. Emmett smirked and winked at her. When he turned around Mallory faced her. "Um, you do know that was Emmett Cullen talking to you...right?" she whispered. Bella rolled her eyes but replied a swift "Who the fuck cares?"

Jasper who sat three seats down did not bother to hide his laughter. _"Oh my god, Mallory's so pissed. Go new girl!"_

Laurens face turned an unnatural shade of red and her thoughts ranged from revenge to all of the nasty rumors she could spread about Bella to ruin her at Forks High School. I tried to tune into Bellas head to see what she had to say about what was going on around on her in her first class of the day, but I couldn't find her mind. This has never happened before! I have never, ever met a mind that has been mute to me nor had I ever met anyone that I had to look directly at just to hear inside of their head. Emmett coudln't control himself any more. He looked at Mallory and laughed right at her. "As pumpkin face here said, I'm Emmett Cullen. Nice to meet you!" _"Eddie, I know you're listening! Look at this fine piece of women. Shit! Please don't tell Rosie!" _I laughed as his assessment and comparison of Rosalie and Bella, their bodies, and what they would both look like in his bed. I don't see how he can deal with Rose, but to each his own. Bella simply looked at Emmett and smile. "Bella, Bella De...Swan." Emmett had not caught her slip up, but I had. Was Swan not her last name? Maybe she went by her mothers. I'll have to find out. I need to know everything there is possible about my future mate. Emmett then turned to Jasper and winked at him.

"So Bella, Bella Swan what brings you to Forks?" _"I got this for you Eddie. The ladies can't resist the dimples. She'll tell me her life story in no time!"_

I had no doubt in Emmetts power of persuasion. I had seen women, girls, and some men do some absolutely outrageous things to gain his attention. I just had high hopes that Bella would be different...

**BPOV**

Math is such a boring subject. When Katherine told I would find the answers to her mission in a Washington high school, I blanched at the idea of spending my days in a repetitive state, wasting my eternity rotting in a hormone filled jail cell with my food. The only positive thing about all of this was my nephew lived in this very same town, and I had not seen him since he was in his late teens. It would be good to catch up with him. I hope he did not try to set me up with his friends again, last time that didn't work out so well. Ah well. I must be late to school, it looks like everyone is already inside. When I walked into my class room after compelling the women at the front desk to approve my papers I was met with a sight I did not think I would see. Two cold ones sitting mixed in with these blood bags. The blonde one looked like he was resisting slaughtering half of the class and the big one looked like he wanted to hug everyone. What the hell Katherine?

* * *

**AN: **So let me know what you all think! I have the next few chapters written out, but I kind of want to see if it's going to get any feedback before I post any more! (:


End file.
